


Break

by Bolontiku



Series: Break [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You're friends with the Avengers, but among them all Steve is your best friend. Its Bucky that has to point out how close you two really are…





	1. Chapter 1

You hated watching them leave. Hated waiting for them to come back, still you did as you kept up working. Being behind the scenes wasn't so bad. You filed paperwork, kept up with case files here and there and dabbled in several other things. You absolutely loved ordering and inventory your OCD making you perfect for it.

You looked down at your phone and smiled, picking up you knew anyone could make out the smile in your voice, “hey baby! Whats up?” you balanced the phone between your chin and shoulder.

Your boyfriend chuckled on the other side. “I can tell your busy, late lunch?”

You looked around and found the clock on the wall. “Uhhhm, 2:30 okay?”

“Cant wait to see you,” he made several kissing sounds before hanging up.

You looked up as they arrive. Making your way over you see them coming in, your chest tightening as you notice several are looking rough.

The Avengers.

How you got this lucky you didn't know. Finally your eyes met blue ones and you smiled relief flooding you. Several of the team nodded as they made their way past you, Steve walked up to you with a quick wink and you hugged him.

“Where's mine doll-face?” you heard Bucky and pulled away from Steve.

“Of course I got one for anyone who wants one!” you chuckled. “Glad your okay.” you looked up at Steve who had yet to let you go. His hands lingered on your waist, Bucky pulled you out of his hands and swung you around in a huge hug. You laughed gleefully.

“Hey I want in on that action!“Scott and Sam hollered.

“I second that!” Tony pitched in.

Steve stared and shook his head as you were surrounded by the men giggling.

Bucky hugged you tight. “Looks like Steve is getting jealous,” he murmured in your ear.

You pulled away slightly rolling your eyes. “Whatever Bucky. He is seeing someone and don't forget my boyfriend David.” Still you glanced over at Steve who watched carefully. You smirked at him till Bucky slapped your ass hard. You punched his shoulder.

“Watch…” Bucky insisted.

“Oww, you bitch!” still you looked over to see Steve walking towards you now.

“Bucky, that's enough,” Steve glared.

Bucky held up his hands. Scott chimed in, “yeah we all know Y/N is Caps girl!” he winked at you.

You blushed as everyone laughed. Kicking Bucky in the shin. How could he even think that? You and Steve were friends. That's all.

 

**

You laughed as David finished his story. “Glad your having fun at work!” you managed.

David stared at you. “Yeah well… I wanted to talk to you.” you sobered at his words.

“Yeah, whats up?” was he finally going to propose?! You kept your expression neutral.

“Look, I just think we are headed in different directions in life. I still love you, but I think we should call it quits.”

**

You looked up as your door opened as far as it could. The small chain stopping whoever was there.

“Y/N? Y/N? Answer me or i swear i will break this door down.” Steve’s voice came through.

“Go away.” you managed as you stumbled into your room dumping yourself ungraciously onto your bed and curling into a ball.

You could hear him arguing with someone and then heard the door crash open.

The bed dipped under his weight as he leaned over you to see your face. You buried it into your pillow, not wanting him to see your puffy eyes and red nose.

“Jesus fuck Y/N,” Bucky exclaimed from your bedroom door. “What the hell happened?” he looked back over his shoulder and winced at the beer bottles covering your coffee table and a pizza box thrown haphazardly on the floor. Your place was a mess, that was putting it nicely.

“Shut up…leave me alone. I’ll be back Monday.” you took in a deep breath trying not to cry.

Steve rubbed circles on your back noting you were only in a top and your panties. He leaned over and pulled a cover over your exposed legs. “Bucky-” he looked over his shoulder at his best friend who held up his hands after tossing him a wink and shut the door behind him. “Hey sweetheart. Its okay, you don't have to come back till your ready. I was worried when that girl said you had called in for the second time this week. What happened? Hmm?”

You sniffled and opened your mouth but all that came out was a small whine and you buried you face in your pillow.

Steve's brows snapped together. “Hey, your really starting to scare me.” he straddled you and pushed you onto your back forcing you to look at him. “What happened?” he demanded.

You pulled on his shirt till he lay atop you completely and cried into his broad chest. “H-he..broke hiccup up” and you couldn't say it. So you buried your face into his neck.

Steve frowned but was glad nothing too drastic had happened. He felt your legs wind into his and your hands clutching his shirt before you relaxed under him, your breaths slowing and he realized you had fallen asleep.

Bucky opened the door and froze as Steve held up a hand. They motioned to each other in silence before Bucky smirked and gave him a thumbs up. Giving him a knowing glance before shutting the door quietly behind him.

Steve sighed and settled down into bed with you. He smiled as he brushed a strand of your hair from your face. “He's an idiot. Your perfect.” he murmured before kissing your forehead and closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up with a start, jolting up. Thick arms prevented you from sitting upright. You stifled a surprised yelp trying to keep from waking up the blond that laid next to you.

Still blue eyes blinked sleepily up at you. “Mornin’ beautiful,” he smirked at you, his voice thick and heavy with sleep.

“I’m sorry I didn't mean to wake you up,“ you smiled. “I should…”

Steve grumbled and pulled you down into his arms again. “No,” he said simply burying his face into your neck.

You giggled as he pulled you against him. “Steve…I need to shower and be an adult.”

“No you don't, your allowed time. I told Fury you wouldn't be in till next week.” he sighed using his long legs to pull you closer still. “Its okay to be a wreck, just don't forget you have friends to lean on. I-we love you, you idiot.” he murmured.

You bit your lip, you didn't want to cry anymore. But with Steve telling you these things..you felt tears track down your face and quickly brushed them away rubbing your eyes roughly.

Steve frowned, “stop rubbing, your gonna end up with puffy eyes.”

You laughed, “god forbid!”

He smiled and pulled your hands away from you eyes, “You should have called me.”

“I didn't want to bother anyone.” you sighed sadly, “its just a stupid breakup. It wasn't serious-”

“Not serious?! You were together for five years. I know you were expecting him to propose, you told me so yourself,“ he pulled away to look at you and cursed when he saw he had made you cry again. “Fuck.”

“Ohhhh! Imma tell,” you taunted through tears.

“Ohh, this coming from you! Mouth of a sailor!” he smiled down at you before he got serious. “Hes an idiot, if i was lucky enough to date you I’d never let you go.”

Your breath halted as you looked up at him. The sun was cutting through your blinds casting slices of light across him. His blue eyes darkening as he looked down at you.

“Ah, well…"you didn't want to think too much about what he said. Your stomach grumbled loudly at that moment and you both looked down. You realized that your cami had twisted and rode up exposing your tummy sometime in your sleep. It was then you remembered having stripped down to nothing while drunk.

You looked up at Steve who was sitting up between your legs. Who was also still staring at your stomach with a raised eyebrow and bemused expression. “Food i guess,” you chuckled watching him.

Steve made a noise, his gaze slowly moving down. A trail of fire following his gaze along your skin.

You felt your heart rate jump. His hands hung limp at his sides not intentionally touching, but you felt his fingertips burn as they grazed your bare legs.

There was a knock on the door and you silently thanked god. Steve climbed off the bed not meeting your gaze, “get a shower. I’ll see what me and Bucky can whip up.”

You nodded as he closed the door behind him. You suddenly remembered Bucky’s teasing about Steve being jealous. You shook your head and grudgingly climbed out of bed.

***

Bucky had fixed the door and cleaned the apartment. He raised an eyebrow at Steve, “so you gonna tell her?”

Steve felt a blush cross his cheeks as he pulled out chicken and other ingredients from your fridge. “What are you talking about Bucky?”

Bucky leaned against the counter. “C'mon man! You have had a thing for her since you met her!”

Steve glared at him and glanced back at your door. “Shhh!” he cleared his throat. “I don't want to take advantage of her. Shes hurting right now, and I won't be the ‘rebound’.”

Bucky popped a potato chip in his mouth looking thoughtful. “Hmm, mind if I give it a go?”

Steve huffed, “what?!”

“Well if you leave her alone she might end up with some other loser. In her fragile state that is. This way you’ll know who shes spending her time with. We both know you love her. I'm not gonna stand by and watch you lose her again.”

They both looked up as you came out the bedroom looking refreshed and smiled. Bucky pulling you over to sit down next to him. “Hey doll-face, see? I would make a great husband!”

You laughed as he grazed your temple with his lips glancing up at Steve, winking above your head.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve met your gaze as you tentatively entered the training room. A grin exploding across his face as you smiled back at him. You made your way over to him greeting those that said something to you.

“Hey beautiful, what brings you down here?” he asked wrapping his arms around you.

“Oh, i uhhh, Bucky told me to meet him here.” you answered.

Steve's smile faltered. “Bucky? Oh, you two spending a lot of time together lately.”

“Well, yes. Bucky has been there for me these past few weeks. I’d be utterly lonesome if he didn't come around.” you brushed a strand of hair from your face.

“He goes over?” Steve asked feeling annoyed, “and what do you guys do?”

“Oh, Steve you know. We watch movies, make dinner, talk,” you reached out touching his arm. “You should come over some time. I feel like we haven't seen each other for weeks. Well i guess its been three weeks since..” you looked away.

Steve frowned. “That sounds good. Text or call me and we will make plans.”

“Make plans? That sounds like fun! What are we doing?” Bucky asked sauntering up, he wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you close and planting a quick kiss on your lips.

Your face turned beet red. Steve stepped forward. “Bucky, can I talk to you? In private. Now.” Steve glared at him.

Bucky rubbed the back of his head and smiled, “I would but you see my girl and I are going out.”

Steve winced and took a step back as Bucky pulled you under his arm. “W-what?”

You looked at the two men frantically. “Bucky! We were going to tell him at the right time!”

Steve felt his heart drop. “Oh…”

You stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand. “Steve, we’ve just been really close lately. Hes been there for me and when he asked me out I uhhh,” you felt close to tears.

“No, its fine. You two deserve to be happy. I'm happy for you,” Steve met your eyes and forced a smile. “You should be happy. Bucky is a great guy.”

Bucky chuckled, Steve looked over at him. He knew that tone of voice. Bucky perked an eyebrow at him. “See doll? Told you he wouldn't care, why would he? Lets go.”

Steve looked at you as you let go of his hand. “Y/N…” you didn't meet his gaze but offered a smile.

“Yeah, see you around Cap,“ you uttered a little too quietly.

Steve grimaced at the familiar nickname, everyone called him that, but not you. He watched as Bucky's hand slid a little past your waist. His jaw set as he watched you two leave.

“Steve- you alright man?” Sam came over.

“Huh?” Steve glanced around to see the others in the gym were watching and had become quiet.

“Y/N and Bucky. That doesn't do anything to you?” Sam asked.

Scott chimed in, “we thought for sure when you found out you would beat him! Had bets going and everything.”

Steve glared at him. “Everyone knew?”

“They’ve been really chummy lately. Tony caught them in the elevator a couple days ago in a compromising situation-“ Sam backed away at Steve’s expression. "We thought you knew, since they are your best friends.”


	4. Chapter 4

You fidgeted as you paced in front of the door. Tony had asked you to deliver a stack of documents. He didn't mention it was to Steve.

You didn't have anything to be so nervous about, before you could stop yourself again you knocked. You heard him call out and stood stone still in front of the door clutching the papers to your chest.

Steve opened the door to his apartment and was surprised to see you standing there. He smiled, “hey beautiful!”

You relaxed, nothing out of normal. “Hey Steve! Uhm, you busy?”

He stepped aside to allow you to step in laying a hand on the small of your back. “C'mon in!” he chuckled pulling you into a hug, “just finished making lunch, wanna split it?”

You smiled up at him unwrapping yourself from him and nodded “that would be great!” you loved his cooking. “What have you been up to? I feel we haven't been able to catch up these past couple weeks.”

You followed behind him noting how low his grey sweats hung on his hips his white top riding up a bit to expose a small bit of torso. You of course had seen him without his shirt. It was glorious, but why you were thinking of that at the moment…you had no idea. You forced yourself to look up at him as he turned to face you putting a plate in front of you as you sat down at the table.

Steve smiled at you as he served you lunch. “Glad someone stopped by, I don't know why I made so much. Uhm, as to what I have been doing? Nothing really, reading mostly or training.”

“Oh? What about that girlfriend of yours?” you asked before shoving a big bite into your mouth. Why? Why did you ask?!

Steve chuckled and met your gaze, “we broke up. It wasn't right.”

“Oh! I thought you liked her…I, I'm sorry to hear that.” you felt a pang as you remembered your own breakup. “When?”

Steve took a bite before answering, “two and a half weeks ago? Yeah I think that's right. How are things with you and Bucky?” he asked quickly.

That was almost right after your breakup. “Steve! I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me?! I’m such a bad friend, completely lost in my own shit I didn't even know what you were going through!”

Steve looked down and shook his head. “Its fine. Its really nothing.”

“That's why…" you stopped and he looked up at you. “Never mind.” you said shaking your head, your hair flying in different directions all at once.

Steve held back from reaching out to grasp the silky strands of your hair, “No, what were you going to say?” he finished his last bite putting his plate in the sink.

“Is that why you didn't come over? Right after David and I broke up? Why Bucky came over more frequently?” you finally asked.

Steve sighed. “Partly. Mostly I wanted to give you room to think, maybe it was too much.”

You finished your plate and he took it. “What do you mean by that?” you didn't want to read between the lines. You needed it to be clear, understand what he was saying.

Steve rubbed his hands together. “Take the afternoon off and watch a movie with me?”

You frowned, he was avoiding the subject. “Only if you clarify your vague words,“ you called him out and perked an eyebrow.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick he shared with Bucky. Both men did it. “I feel that I neglected my best friend duties. You needed me and I wasn't there. Though apparently Bucky took up the slack.”

You stared at him for a good minute causing him to look away and a blush to cross his cheeks. Whatever he wasn't saying you let it slide. Pulling out your phone you called the office and told them you would be taking the rest of the afternoon off.

Steve's smile made your heart skip and you felt your ears burn. He hurried into his living room closing the curtains and shutting off the lights. “What do you want to watch?!”

“You pick, I’ll get the popcorn. Water or soda?”

“Hmmm, cola please” he called back. You smiled, it seemed it was with ease you two fell back into the rhythm of best friends. You opened his fridge and pulled a couple cola’s out for you two and poured the popcorn into a bowl before heading into the living room to join him.

You sat next to him and kicking off your heels you tucked your feet under you pulling your skirt over your legs, getting comfortable, “geez, couldn’t wait for me?” you asked as the movie had already started.

“Nope,” he said proudly.

You glanced over at him and shook your head. “Punk.”

“You love me,” he chuckled reaching over to grab some popcorn.

As the movie began you realized it was a horror movie. Not just any horror movie, the horror movie ‘Aliens’. “Steve, how did you get your hands on this?!” you asked scooting closer to him.

“Tony gave it to me this morning, said i should watch an American classic,” he looked down as you had moved so close you had practically crawled under him. Your eyes darted to the door which you gauged to be too far and instead scooted closer still. Steve shifted so he could wrap an arm around you. He would have to thank Tony later for meddling.

He had gotten a text not moments before you knocked from Tony saying he should watch these movies with the person delivering him some papers.

Steve laughed when the alien popped out and you screamed jumping so hard you landed half on him burying your face in his chest. “Hey…its just a movie…"he said rubbing your back.

“I know!” you exclaimed looking up at him a small pout on your lips. “I know!” you stated more forcefully your hands on his chest fingering the material of his shirt.

Steve bit back a groan, still he hugged you, “you’re adorable when you’re scared you know?”

“I am not scared!” you said smacking his chest. Still, you snuggled up as he wrapped his arms around you. Not paying attention to the movie anymore but to the scent he gave off. How his chest rose and fell with every breath. How you could feel the corded muscles of his arms wrapped around you.

Steve almost jumped when you nuzzled his neck in your sleep. Your arm slid down his chest to snake around his waist as you snuggled him. He hadn't noticed you drift off as he had been wrapped up in the movie. He smiled and adjusted himself a bit so you could be more comfortable.

“How do you fall asleep anywhere?” he asked softly, “do you WANT me to do something?” he shook his head before brushing a bit of hair from your face and kissing your forehead softly. He sighed, “this is hopeless, I am falling in love with you,” he admitted quietly to your sleeping form. “Now what to do about it?”


	5. Chapter 5

You snapped at the new young intern for what seems to be the thousandth time. Taking a deep breath as the kid hurries out your office you sit down heavily and drop your face onto the desk with a sound thud. Your phone beeps and you groan avoiding looking at it.

“Bad day?” you look up to see Bucky standing in the doorway and offer a smile. “THAT has got to be the most half-assed smile I have ever seen!” he chuckles. “C'mon.” he grabs your purse and holds out his hand.

You frown up at him grabbing your phone before putting your hand in his, “where are we going?” you ask.

“I am taking my girl out to lunch before her ‘bestie’ shows up to steal her away,“he said wrapping his arm around your waist.

You sighed waving at your secretary. "Bucky i am really sorry, work has been hectic and you guys have been busy, honestly. I was going to ask if you wanted to go out sometime this week…” you explained as you walked into the elevator, Bucky following you closely. He pushed the close door button quickly as he saw a few people hurrying towards it and scowled at them. They paused enough to allow the doors to shut.

“Bucky they were tryi-” he cut you off his lips closing over yours. You were surprised and put your hands on his shoulders pushing him off slightly.

“Whats wrong?” he asked leaning down to meet your gaze.

You felt your face burn, it hadn't been the first time he’d kissed you. It had been the first time he’d kissed you since you’d fallen asleep at Steve's two days ago. “Uhm, nothing…” you said looking up at him.

He smiled and leaned down slowly brushing his lips against yours. “I wont do anything you don't want me to.” you smiled against his lips and pecked him both of you pulling away in time for the doors to open.

Tony looked up and frowned. “Where are you two off to?”

“None of your business.” Bucky answered pulling you behind him.

Bucky took you to a nearby food stand and led you off into a park. You smiled as he sat down on the grass laying his jacket out for you to sit on. You two talked about nothing till he eventually caught your attention with his serious voice.

“Look i know i asked you out. But we both know its not serious, we’re just passing the time with each other so we’re not lonely.”

“Bucky-”

He perked an eyebrow at you. “Y/N, I know you love him and trust me when I say he loves you. Bet you lunch that the three text messages that you received since we came out here to lunch are from him.” he smiled and waited for you to pull your phone out as you scoffed at him.

You took the last bite of your hot-dog and swiped your phone open. Bucky laughed as he looked over your shoulder. “Shut up!” you felt bad as you read them. There were actually four.

Steve: [hey wanna go to lunch?]   
Steve: [so your probably busy]   
Steve: [Gonna swing by your office in a minute]   
Steve: [your secretary told me you went out with Bucky. Just text me later.]

Y/N: [How bout we do dinner tonight?] you sent the message and threw your phone into your bag.

Bucky laughed. “Look, don't tell him I said this. I know Steve has been crushing on you since the first day you came to work at Stark tower. A best friend knows!” he cried seeing your expression. “I want to see him happy and I know he will be happy with you. I also know he will treat you right.” he said seriously, he stood and stretched holding his hand out to you he helped you up. “Don't worry about me, I’ll find someone to spend time with.” he looked down at you. "I do want to stay friends, no weird stuff yeah?”

You nodded, letting him pull you along and then cried out as he pulled you suddenly over his shoulder. “I can hear you thinking and feeling bad for myself. Stop it.” He demanded.

You kicked as he carried you effortlessly. “James Buchanan Barnes! Let me down right now!” you shouted angrily.

People watched as he walked through the building with you on his shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Finally he put you on your feet and caught your hands as you hit him. He laughed, “your so small!” he leaned down and kissed you. He pulled away snickering as you stood there confused. “Oh..”

You turned to see who he was staring at. There stood Steve, the elevator doors began to shut, you felt your heart drop as his blue eyes looked away quickly. “Steve!” you cried running towards the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

You bit your bottom lip nervously as you went about your day. It had been three days since you’d seen him, since he’d seen you and Bucky kiss. Why did you feel so nervous? Honestly, since Bucky had seriously told you Steve liked you you had no idea how to act.

You looked at your phone again. No messages from him. There were a couple from Bucky. Telling you it would all be okay once he had a talk with him, Steve and Nat had gone off on a mission and were due back today.

You yawned and looked at your watch. A nap would be good for you you decided and took the elevator up to the floor that had a kitchen and accommodations for full time onsite workers. Basically so that you could crash when working long days and not need to spend cash on hotels.

You slumped into a bed and frowned at your phone. Biting your lip once again you rolled your eyes at yourself and typed out a quick text.

Y/N: [Just wanna make sure your safe. I wont bother you again.]

You closed your eyes and pushed down the urge to cry. Even when you had broken up with David you had still been able to text him or see him every day. Now the silence was killing you. Maybe Bucky had gotten it wrong? You curled under the cover and sniffled.

**

Bucky sighed as he worked out. He needed a sparring partner but Steve was out on that mission and so he settled on lifting weights.

He was surprised when a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he was bodily dragged onto the mat. He maneuvered till he was free of the hand and faced his opponent.

Steve looked particularly irked.

He smirked. “Hey buddy!” he greeted taking a defensive stand.

Sam, Clint, Scott and Thor looked over at the two quickly moving to watch. “Finally!” Scott exclaimed pulling out his phone. “Gotta tell Tony,” he explained at Sam’s questioning look.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You know you could have just told me you wanted to talk,” he ducked Steve’s swing and perked an eyebrow, “something bothering you?”

Steve blocked his fist and countered nailing Bucky in the abs. “Are you serious about Y/N or are you just trying to piss me off?” he growled angrily.

Bucky recovered and laughed. He moved in quick, punching quickly causing Steve to block, he smirked and swung a hard right hook to the side. Steve lost his breath when Bucks metal arm connected with the side of his ribs and backed away as Tony and Rhodes walked in to see the fight.

“Looks like we made it in time,” Rhodes murmured.

Tony nodded and took a seat not too far, “wanted to finally see this.”

Steve came back, both men circling each other for a moment watching the others moves.

“I told you things weren't serious between me and y/n. We broke up, what you saw was a friendly last kiss. You cant hold it against me really-” Bucky was cut off as Steve stepped forwards jabbing at him which he had to dodge quickly.

Steve jabbed a few more times and finally got the opening he wanted throwing a quick hard right cross he knocked Bucky off his feet.

Bucky growled angrily as he scampered to his feet openly charging Steve who moved to the side. Turning with amazing speed Bucky caught Steve around the midsection and lifted him up, slamming him down hard on the mat. He hit Steve hard across the jaw, “what right do you have to be jealous or angry?! She was sad and you ignored her in favor of your own feelings! Afraid of just being the rebound you left her alone! You don't deserve her!” the guys on the side moved in after the fifth hit Steve's blond head bounced off the floor even as he tried to block.

Thor finally had to intercede as three guys couldn't pull him off. “You are friends,” he stated holding Bucky up off the ground.

Bucky nodded with annoyance till the Asgardian set him down. He sat on the ground next to his best friend. “Shes still waiting for you you idiot. Anyone of these guys could tell you that. Shit, shes been waiting all day for you to text her back. I know she was crying earlier even when she denied it.”

Steve sat up finally. “My phone was destroyed in a fight the second day Nat and i were there. I didn't know.”

“You got a clear go ahead. What you gonna do about it?”

Steve looked around at all the guys who were waiting for his answer.

**

You sighed. No matter how you did your make up there was no denying you had cried all night and had no sleep. Your face was puffy and still slightly red. Your hair looked a mess and you couldn't do anything with it, so you tossed it into a bun frustrated. This was it. It was over before it had a chance to begin, you swallowed a sob and straightened your shoulders.

Straightening your outfit you gave up and stepped out the bathroom. The office was busy and so you hadn't seen Tony as you passed him. Startled when he gripped your arm you jumped and chuckled. “Ah, sorry I wasn't paying attention. What can i help you with Mr.Stark?”

“Stop calling me that. Its Tony and you know that y/n,“ he fixed a stern look at you. “Its useless to ask you to go home, so instead I want you to help a certain someone. He needs to debrief and also i just reopened the flats here for our team. I need you to make him comfortable as he just got back from a mission.” he forcefully turned you towards your office and gave you a small push.

“I haven't done a debriefing-” you said weakly you heart dropping to your stomach and you dropped your head. “Plus I doubt- I KNOW he doesn't want to see me.”

Tony chuckled. “Doesn't matter. If your not going home this is what you need to do. Your choice.”

You sighed and started walking towards your office. Still as you walked up and saw him sitting there your stomach flipped and you turned on your heel. “Going home,” you uttered to your receptionist.

You made it to the elevator and jumped when someone came up behind you. “Going somewhere?” they asked lips brushing against your ear.

You literally jumped into the elevator turning to see Steve laughing as he stepped in with you the doors shutting behind him magically quick. “Fuck…you scared me!” you practically yelled holding a hand to your chest.

Steve perked an eyebrow at you and pushed the button for the 12th floor. “Well Tony told me you were supposed to debrief me and show me to my new accommodations here at the tower. Guess we can do the debriefing in my new place.”

You nodded stepping back to lean against the wall. He mirrored your movement till he stood right next to you. “Uhm, you’ll have to bear with me. Its been awhile since I did a debriefing….” you looked through the file Tony had handed you and swallowed hard as you felt his eyes on you.

You looked up quickly and back at the file. “Steve!” your eyes came back to his face, his lip was split and his eye had a faint dark tint to it. It would get darker before fading away. Without thought you reached up and touched his face, “what happened?! This isn't covered in the file!”

He closed his eyes and leaned into your hand. Your heart fluttered and you moved to pull away but he caught your hand and kept it there against his cheek. “Don't,” he whispered.

You made a small noise. “S-Steve,” his eyes opened and you felt your breath halt. His blue eyes so clear and full of emotion, you were afraid. What if he backtracked? What if he didn't want you tomorrow? Could you really go back to being just friends?

The door chimed as they opened and you pulled away as fast as you could. Walking fast not really waiting to see if he was behind you you found his apartment door and opened it with shaking hands.


	7. Chapter 7

“Look if your going to go for it you have to know she/s hurting right now and you’ll have to be aggressive.” Bucky told Steve as he walked out the gym with him. “And make sure she doesn't have an escape cause she will run.”

“Bucky i think i can manage.”

“Out of the two of us who has the most experience with women? Minus super soldier serum?” Bucky asked perking an eyebrow.

Steve nodded conceding the argument and sighed. “I don/t even know how to approach her right now.” He groaned his hands on hips and tossing his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

Tony clapped his hands together. “Finally going to do something about y/n? I can help!” he smiled.

***

Steve sighed thinking on the conversation from earlier in the day. He remembered Bucky and Tony’s advice, he let his eyes run down the length of your body as you turned your back to him to open the door to his new apartment.

You felt him behind you as you opened the door and your entire body reacted without your consent, your body tingling as he stood a bit too close. You looked over your shoulder up at him, you’d forgotten how tall he was standing at least a foot over you. “So this is your new apartment,” you smiled quickly and stepped in trying to get some space between you. It wasn't fair, didn't he know what he did to you?! He looked around nonchalantly.

“So, the mission. You two were undercover? As a couple?” you asked, for some reason that irked you. Why did Tony decide you needed to debrief him?

“Yes, we had to be VERY close during this mission,“ he answered watching you. He noted you bit your bottom lip.

You cleared your throat, “close? How close? You mean physically? Did you kiss?” you felt your heart drop at the thought. Though you knew it wasn't fair as you had been seeing Bucky and had at least kissed a couple times.

Steve suppressed a smirk as you kept your eyes on the file before you. “Is that a question in the file or do you just want to know?”

“Of course its in here. It all has to be documented! Did you get physical with each other?” you couldn't stop yourself, it wasn't in the file, you knew you shouldn't ask, you fought the urge to scream aloud. Nothing was in there but blank papers and a sticky note with a smiley face on it and below that a ’T.S.’ you knew what Tony was up to and it was not going to work. Except for the fact that it was working. He did this on purpose!

Steve stepped around you, wrapping his long arms around you and snagging the file. “Hmm, yes I see it right here along with these other papers,” he teased pretending to rifle through papers.

You felt your face burn with embarrassment. This was not going work, maybe you could get transferred to a different building? You wanted to disappear. Biting your bottom lip you decided that it wouldn't matter. Because Bucky was wrong, Steve didn't care for you romantically. The two of you were just friends, “Just answer the question Rogers.” you finally managed somewhat irritated.

Steve frowned, he didn't like you calling him that. He pulled his arms from around you leaving you feeling a bit cold and moved to lean against the counter in front of you. “It was all textbook, after all we all know Nat is dating that Russian Prince right now.” you rubbed your hands up and down your arms.

If he knew what effect he had on you he didn't let on, but you felt your legs quiver as his deep blue eyes ran down the length of your body before making its way back up and finally locking his gaze with yours. “Why don't we skip the debriefing and just have lunch?” he asked smiling at you innocently.

You cleared your throat, “well, if you don't want to debrief-”

Steve smiled perking an eyebrow and stepped towards you, making you forget what you had begun to say as you took a step back. Your hands coming up between you two. He smiled as they rested against his abdomen, your gaze settling on them, “I’m sure you can debrief me in more exciting ways, but for now you can show me around and I’ll make lunch.”

You gawked at him as he ignored the fact what he had just outright suggested. Snapping your mouth shut you smiled up at him, brushing a strand of hair back out of your face, “fine, we can do that if that's what you’d prefer. So as you can see a spacious kitchen..the fridge,” you opened it up nodding, “is fully stocked. So this way is the living room.” you stated waving your arms to the large living room knowing full well you were being a brat going over what he had already looked over.

You walked him into the only room he hadn't seen, the bedroom. “And this, is your bedroom.” you nodded as if you had accomplished something.

“Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?“ he asked suddenly right behind you and leaning over your shoulder his body practically draped over yours.

You cried out and stumbled forwards, surprised to find his arms wrapped around your midsection almost immediately. “Steve,” a small chuckle escaped you as he straightened up lifting you back onto your feet, “i am a total mess today and-” you gasped as his lips came down on the back of your neck.

“Y/N you are beautiful,” he said as you leaned back into his arms heart racing. “I know, I look forward to seeing you everyday,” another kiss on your shoulder. Your hands came down on his arms around your waist as his lips trailed small kisses up your neck. “Y/N what would you say if someone told you that they wanted to see your smile everyday? That they looked forward to it? That just seeing you walk into the room makes them lose their breath? That every time your near its hard to not reach out and touch you? It doesn't matter if you are a mess, it just makes you that much more breathtaking.”

You closed your eyes, chest tightening, a small humorless laugh crossing your lips. “What exactly are you trying to say Rogers?” you asked even as he kissed right below your earlobe, his breath tickling your ear.

You felt the rumble of laughter in his chest as he leaned over you hugging you tightly. “I am confessing my love for you while finally doing what I’ve wanted to do for months.” he answered nuzzling your neck. “You have no idea how hard it was to watch you with Bucky, and every time you fell asleep-”

You tried pulling away, his arms tightened around you. “Why are you saying this? Now? Are you playing? Cause its not funny Rogers!”

Steve growled, “stop calling me that! Its Steve, its always Steve to you. And i am not playing I'm telling you the truth y/n!” he turned you in his arms so he could see your face. You hands flying up pushing against his chest. “Stop fighting me y/n, I’m not going anywhere. Sure as hell not gonna let you go.” you felt hot tears slide down your cheeks. “I promise not to leave you alone, i know your afraid.”

“You cant be lying,” you whispered struggling against him. Finally stilling as he pulled you closer. Your head fell onto his chest, “If you are- I wont be able to handle it.”

Steve looked at you seriously. “I am sorry i failed you as a friend. Leaving you alone when you were so sad. I was afraid and that shouldn't have mattered. You needed a friend, not just any friend your best friend.”

You both jumped as your cell phone rang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

You pulled away from Steve answering your phone. “Hello?”

Bucky chuckled on the other end. “Please tell me you didn't run away. Tell me you’re with Steve?”

You looked over your shoulder and met his blue eyes which seemed to have darkened. You felt your heart hammer against your chest as you stepped around the bed, trying to put some room between the two of you. “no, I'm still here… I don't want to do that,” you answered swallowing.

Bucky let out a sigh, “shit, did I interrupt?! Fuck it. Don't run doll, its real he’s real. He loves you, let him know you love him,” he chuckled again, “listen I'm sorry for interrupting. Talk later.” he hung up without letting you say another word.

You hung up and sat on the edge of the bed. “And this is your bed…" you muttered quietly meeting his gaze.

Steve frowned as he moved around the bed to stand in front of you. “Hey…"he knelt down in front of you. “What? Who was that? You okay?” he asked worry etching his face.

You knew. As he stared up at you from where he was kneeling; you knew that he was truly in love with you. Before you could second guess yourself you leaned forwards crashing your mouth against his.

Steve caught himself before you two could fall to the floor with one hand behind him on the floor and wrapped his free hand around the back of your neck. Meeting your frenzied kiss with his own.

He pulled away slightly with a laugh, “hold on…slow down,” he caught your hurt expression and smiled pecking your lips quickly. “Not like that, like this,” he whispered leaning up between your legs and kissing you softly, tenderly. His soft lips pressing against yours with such adoration and love you felt a sob escape.

This time he pulled away you shook your head and pulled him back to you. He smiled against your lips as he came up on his feet to lean over you, pushing you gently onto the bed. You scooted back as he continued kissing you. Steve broke the kiss only when you needed air, he pulled your legs around his waist and placed little kisses along your jawline.

“I am never going to let you go. No one else can have you.” he said running his hands up and down your legs and nibbling along your collarbone now.

You gasped as he pushed against you, “S-Steve…mmmmmnngh,” you closed your eyes as he swirled his tongue at the base of your throat. “T-too much clothes!” you cried pulling at his shirt.

He helped pulling his shirt off and jerked your blouse off. You stared up at him as he paused to look at you. “Y/N…god your beautiful!” you felt a blush explode across your face “and so adorably cute!”

“Shut up and kiss me!” you demanded and he smiled as he leaned down to claim your lips once more. This time it was deeper, more passionate. His tongue sliding over your bottom lip to battle with your own. You felt a shiver run through you as his hands slid up your skirt fingers digging into your hips as he pushed his hips against your own creating a delicious friction. You moaned into him, wrapping your legs around him and raising your hips to meet his.

Little moans and gasps escaped you as he trailed little kisses down your neck, “Steve, mmnn, Steve…need you,” you moaned reaching down between you to unbutton his jeans.

He stopped and looked at you. “You sure?” he asked his fingers already pulling at your skirt. You nodded as he pulled it down and off you in one swift motion, your panties following soon after.

You felt your heart hammer as he stood back and slowly took you in, a smile broke out on your face as he perked an eyebrow, and he made a show of unbuckling his belt, slowly unbuttoning and letting his jeans drop to the floor. You crooked a finger at him and he settled between your legs once again.

Steve watched you as he eased into you. He smiled as your fingers dug into his forearms, you bit your bottom lip as he finally buried himself completely in you. He leaned down to kiss you gently, holding still inside you. You moaned as he pulled out and thrust back in completely in one swift motion.

A groan escaped him as he continued burying himself in you. “Fuck Y/N.. So, so good!”

He pulled your leg over his shoulder deepening his thrusts and dragging more moans from you.

“Steve! I..I-I'm gonna!” you gasped as he thrust into you quickening his pace. You came unraveled beneath him, your body shuddering with your orgasm, toes curling of their own accord, a cry escaping you.

Steve kissed you as he continued moving in and out of you. His pace slowed, kissing you till you reached up digging your fingers in his hair. He dropped your leg choosing to take his time.

You smiled against his lips, “I love you.”

Steve held still, his blue eyes locking with your eyes, “I have been in love with you since the day I met you.” he said against your lips before beginning to move again.

You felt a tear fall and reached up pulling him down to kiss you. Your hips moving up to meet his urging him to move faster. He obliged and soon you felt another orgasm building.

“Steve-“you gasped.

He closed his eyes thrusting into you close to his own release. “Y/N! God, I want you to come with me!”

Your fingers dug into his shoulders as you came, Steve groaned as he thrust in deep and came. He buried his face in the crook of your neck and sighed as he pulled out rolling onto his side and immediately pulling you flush against him.

You felt drowsiness set in and smiled as you felt his strong arms wrap around you.

This was it. This was true love.


End file.
